An application environment of cloud computing may be divided into three layers, which are a cloud application, a virtual resource management platform, and a physical device management platform. The cloud application refers to a program running on a cloud application layer, includes one or more processes during running, and may be distributed on one or more virtual machines (Virtual Machine, VM). The virtual resource management platform virtualizes physical resources, and provides the outside with virtual resources such as a VM, a VM cluster, a virtual volume, and a virtual network. With the development of cloud computing, an assurance of quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS) of the cloud application attracts more and more attention. In the prior art, QoS scheduling is performed through a scheduling module of the virtual resource management platform. Scheduling modules may be classified into an upper layer scheduling module from the cloud application to the virtual resource management platform, and a lower layer scheduling module from the virtual resource management platform to the physical device management platform. In the prior art, the upper layer scheduling module performs adjustment on a virtual resource of a VM cluster according to actual state information of the cloud application. For example, the upper layer scheduling module, based on real-time state information such as traffic and a throughput situation of the cloud application, determines a virtual resource that needs to be used by the cloud application, and determines to increase or decrease the number of VMs used for processing the cloud application, or determines to perform virtual resource capacity expansion or capacity reduction on a created VM. The upper layer scheduling module sends an instruction for increasing or decreasing VMs or an instruction for adjusting a VM resource configuration to the lower layer scheduling module. The lower layer scheduling module, according to the instruction, increases or decreases the VMs, or performs capacity expansion or capacity deduction for the VM by scheduling physical resources.
It can be seen that in the prior art, the assurance of QoS of the VM cluster mainly depends on that the upper layer scheduling module, according to a real-time state of the cloud application, makes a decision and instructs the lower layer to perform adjustment; on the other hand, the physical device platform providing physical resources of the VM cluster also has physical resources scheduling policy or physical resource scheduling based on objectives of energy consumption management and saving. For example, it is set that a physical machine capacity deduction threshold of a physical device platform is that a physical resource average utilization rate is 30%. When the physical resource average utilization rate of the physical device platform is less than 30%, a full migration or power-down operation is performed on a physical machine on the physical device platform, so as to reduce energy consumption.
However, the independent physical resource scheduling policy or physical resource scheduling on the physical device platform may incur the following conflicts.
When the upper layer scheduling module determines, according to a real-time status of the cloud application, to perform capacity expansion on the VM or increase the number of VMs, a power-down operation of the physical machine is performed on the physical device platform, so that in order to create a new VM or perform capacity expansion on a VM, a certain physical machine is powered up temporarily, which therefore causes a delay of the virtual machine creation or capacity expansion operation to be long, thereby failing to ensure the QoS of the cloud application, or causes the physical machine on the physical device platform to be powered up and down repeatedly, thereby failing to reduce energy consumption.